


Let me help you (as you’ve helped me)

by FourOhFour_Error



Series: Four's Dousy One Shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy takes care of him, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nonsexual bath sharing, One Shot, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, Sick Daniel, Sick Fic, almost 2k words of Daisy taking care of Daniel, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error
Summary: When Daniel gets a fever, it’s up to Daisy to take care of him.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Four's Dousy One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Let me help you (as you’ve helped me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as _‘It’s hurting inside (can you help me)’_ , but there’s only a _very small_ scene that refers back to the other fic, so you don’t actually need to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> This work is unbetaed, so ignore any mistakes you might find.

They were finally back on Earth, after six months in space. They never were intended to stay so long, the mission was only supposed to last three months, but circumstances changed, and their time in space got extended by another three months.

It wasn’t all bad, though, Daisy wasn’t alone; she had Daniel and Kora with her, along with her new team, but sooner or later everyone on board did got homesick, Daisy included, and they couldn’t wait to get back home.

So when they finally got the all clear to return home, they celebrated through the night, only slightly regretting the killer headaches they woke up with the next morning.

Once they landed in the hanger at the Lighthouse, they barely had time to put their personal belongings in their bunks before they were pulled into debriefing.

Luckily for them, it didn’t take too long, and before they knew it, they were finally off duty. 

Daisy quickly changes, replacing her tactical gear with sweatpants and one of Daniel’s hoodies before leaving her bunk and making her way to the common room, where she immediately finds Daniel exactly where she expected him to be, on the couch with his legs crossed at the ankles on the coffee table, and asleep.

Grinning softly, she walks over to him, passing Kora who’s in a deep conversation with the team’s doctor, Cayben. The two has been inseparable since their first mission, so much that Daisy would say they like each other, despite her sister’s insistence that she doesn’t like him like that.

Reaching the couch, she plops down beside Daniel, who’s resting with his chin against his chest, barely audible snores coming from his parted lips. Nudging him softly, he jerks his head up, his eyes dazed as he turns his head to look at her.

“Hey.” He mumbles, but instead of his usual deep, soothing voice she’s used to hearing, she hears the hoarse whisper scratching at his throat.

“Are you okay?” Daisy questions, a frown replacing the grin on her face. She places her hand on his arm to get his attention when his eyes start dropping again. He mumbles a reply, one she can’t hear. Leaning closer, she places her hand on his forehead, feeling the heat radiating off his skin.

“You’re heating up.” She murmurs quietly, more to herself. It wouldn’t surprise her if he came off with a fever.

Getting up from the couch, she tugs on his hand gently, and he lets her pull him up. He groans, swaying a bit, and she puts her hand on his arm to keep him steady.

“Let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better after a good night’s rest.” She says as she begins leading him out the room and towards their bunk.

“Should’ve known you were only trying to get me in bed.” He mumbles gruffly, giving her a half grin.

Daisy lets out a laugh, shaking her head fondly. “Dork.” She says under her breath.

They reach their bunk, and Daisy lets go of his arm to find more comfortable clothes for him to wear. Opening the drawer, she pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt. When she turns around, Daniel has removed his jacket and is struggling with his belt clasp. He finally manages to uncinch it, and changes into the clothes Daisy gives him before dropping down on the bed.

Daisy pushes on his shoulder gently, and he complies, laying down. She pulls the blanket up to his waist and sits down beside him, reaching out a hand to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes close instantly at the feeling.

“Get some rest.” She whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

<><><>

Daisy returns sometime later, intending to give Daniel a glass of water to stay hydrated, but finds him tossing and turning on the sweat-covered mattress, his legs tangled in the blanket. His disarrayed hair is slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead, his clothes not doing much better. Walking over to him, Daisy places the glass of water on the nightstand and puts her hand on his forehead. It’s definitely a fever.

“Sousa. hey, Daniel, can you hear me?” She places her hands on his cheeks, turning his face to look at her. His eyes are barely open, unfocused.

Looking down at him, Daisy tries to recall what’s the best approach to handling a fever.

 _“A bath does wonders to lessen the fever, but not cold or ice water, because otherwise that would cause shivering, which would not be ideal for the fevered patient.”_ The British voice of Jemma sounds in her head. Right, a bath.

Thanks to Mack, they were given a larger room in the Lighthouse after she and Daniel moved in together, one that included its own bathroom.

Entering said bathroom, she opens the water for the bathtub, letting it heat up before placing the stopper in to let it fill the tub up. While she waits for the water to fill, she heads back into the room to wake Daniel up.

“Hey, Daniel, you have to wake up.” She says softly, touching his cheek with a gently finger. His eyes flutter open, and he stares at her in confusion through blurred eyes.

“Daiss–“ He slurs.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She reaches down and grabs his hands to gently pull him upright. “Come on, I’m running a bath for you.”

He lets her pull him to his feet, swaying as he tries to regain his balance. Daisy steadies him with her hands on his shoulders, until he can get over his spell of dizziness. She leads him into the bathroom, where the bathtub is already filled about halfway. She reaches down and turns the tap off before returning her attention to Daniel.

She reaches for the hem of his shirt and tugs it upward slowly. Even in his delirious, fevered state, he seems to understand what she wants, because he lifts his arms to allow her to remove his shirt completely.

She knows if he was more coherent, he’d be red in the face, embarrassed that someone has to help him get undressed.

She unties the drawstrings of his sweatpants, and pulls it down his hips, tapping his leg to lift his foot so that she can remove it. Once he’s standing completely naked before her, she takes his hand and guides him to the bathtub, not letting go until he’s sitting in the tub.

It’s a good thing his new prosthetic is waterproof, because she’s not sure how she would have been able to remove the fake leg without him tipping over.

He leans back against the tub, his eyes closed. She’s pretty sure he’s fallen asleep instantly, but when she bends down to grab his discarded clothes, a hand reaches out and grabs her arm.

“Don’t go.” He mumbles.

“I’ll be right back.” She places her hand over his, squeezing gently. Standing up, she places his clothes beside the sink before leaving the bathroom.

She makes quick work of removing the sweat-covered sheets on the bed and replacing them with clean ones. She bundles all the dirty sheets up and dumps it in the laundry bin beside the wardrobe.

Once she’s down, she returns to the bathroom, where Daniel is in the same position, but his eyes are slightly open, searching around the room. A weak smile graces his face when his sees hers, and she smiles in return.

Grabbing the hem of her hoodie, she pulls it over her head, dropping it by the sink beside his clothes. Doing the same with her shirt, pants, and underwear, she walks to the edge of the tub, and tells Daniel to lean forward.

He does so, and she gets in behind him, the warm water washing over her. Once settled in, she pulls on his shoulder and he leans back down, resting between her legs with his head on her chest.

His weight against her is heavy, but not in the way that she feels trapped, more like a weighted blanket is covering her body.

“This is nice.” She hears him mumble hoarsely when she caresses her fingers through his hair, the ends of his dark curls tickling her chest.

She hums in return, moving her unoccupied hand over his sternum, scraping her nails against his skin softly. Her fingers slide down, over to the raised skin on his abdomen, tracing one of the bigger scars before following a path back up to his chest. She repeats the motions over and over, and it’s not long after when Daniel’s breathing evens out, the vibrations inside him settling down. She closes her eyes, taking pleasure in the quietness of the room, with only his heartbeat against her palm and the soft singing of vibrations around the room.

After the water has gone cold, Daisy wakes Daniel up, with some difficulty. It takes her four tries before he finally stirs, opening his eyes, blinking at the sharp overhead lights. Sliding out from behind him, Daisy gets out of the tub, grabbing the grey towel hanging off the rack, and wraps it around herself.

Daniel seems to be more coherent then he was earlier, because he gets out on his own, only swaying a bit. She grabs the other towel, passing it to him, and he dries himself off before wrapping it around his waist, tucking the end in to stop it from falling.

Stepping closer, she places the back of her hand against his forehead, pleased to feel his fever has gone down slightly. He’s still too warm, but she thinks he’s over the worst of it. He moans quietly when her hand touches his skin, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

She trails behind him as they walk into the bedroom, and while he shuffles towards the bed, she drops the dirty clothes in the laundry bin, with the exception of the hoodie, which she slips over her head, tugging it down to cover her thighs. She opens the drawers to find something for him to wear, throwing a pair of boxers his way and grabbing underwear for herself.

Daniel’s motions are slow, but he manages to get the boxers on without much trouble, and he slumps down on the bed, breathing heavily. Taking the few steps to reach him, she comes to stand before him, and he parts his knees for her to settle between them.

“How are you feeling now?” She asks, resting her arms on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“Better.” He replies quietly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against her stomach, his hands wrapping around the back of her thighs.

“That’s good.” He shivers slightly, goosebumps starting to form on his arms, and she leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his still wet hair.

They move without needing to say anything, Daisy helping him get under the covers before walking to the other side and getting in herself. Turning on her side, facing Daniel, he looks at her through half-lidded eyes, and she reaches up and strokes his cheek.

He lets out a breath, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her, tugging her as close as possible.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She whispers, replacing her fingers on his cheek with her lips. He sighs happily, closing his eyes and with her fingers stroking his skin, he’s asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr at fourohfour-error.
> 
> Alright, I’m out. :D


End file.
